Engraved
by jememj
Summary: Emmett & Rosalie seemed to drift apart from each other.Why? Who is Stephen? Human or something else? And what is this baby matters? Read and discover with them if love can really overcome anything. Lets' hope that it does! R&R please!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. This is my first FF in a language that it is not my maternal one! anyways I hope that you will enjoy it!

"Emmett!Come on!We have to go NOW!" Rosalie screamed, annoyed. She had been waiting for approximately 10 minutes! If you think that it is not a long time, well let's precise that they are vampires. Her husband should have been there in less than one second. Just enough for her to admire herself in her own reflect in the window of the drawing room. Unfortunately he seemed totally absorbed, once again in one of his Xbox game with Jasper.

"An empathic should have guessed my impatience and definitely felt my anger."Rosalie thought, getting more and more furious toward her husband and brother.

"Oh! He knows it Rosalie, he just decided to ignore it and I can understand him!" Edward, her other brother but mind reading one, explained with a big smile on his face. He was happy that Emmett for once since a long time was not acting like Rosalie's pet. He remarked that Rosalie was checking her hair in the mirror behind him before looking back to him. She was just so vain once again just thinking about herself as always.

"What do you think is funny here exactly? The fact that Emmet is a jerk or Jasper a total…" Rosalie attacked him but was interrupted before she had the time to attribute a special adjective to Jasper.

"Rosalie," Edward breathed between his teeth "when will you get it? Emmet just doesn't want to shop today? Is that so difficult to understand?"Edward finished. He was beginning to get frustrated with Rosalie exigencies toward Emmett these last days. She wanted to do everything with him as if he had not other persons to spend time with. He was hoping that Emmett will just take some drastic but necessary measures and put her in her place but he just tolerated it again and again. The entire family was tired of it but none of them thought that it was their responsibility to say something. It was time to Emmett to prove that He was the one wearing the pants even though, let be serious they all knew that the probably of him really wearing it was thin.

"Mind your own business Eddie and go out of my head!"Rosalie whined.

That was a surprise for Edward who was expecting a real explosion. Her reaction or more exactly her emotions had surprised Jasper too, because he quickly looked at her, enough to allow Emmett to push him out of the road and to win his party. A big grin appeared on his face and he began a victory dance. He turned then toward Rosalie to finally follow her but without even a glance to him, she went to her car. Before he even had the time to realize what was happening, she was already far away. His smile disappeared and he turned to Edward in order to know what was going on. Edward had his eyebrows pulled together. Emmett knew that he was trying to focus his ability on one person but he slowly shook his head.

"I don't understand it either! She was annoyed and literally shouted bird's names in her head to you. And then suddenly it was… uh...I don't know it was like she kept me out of her head...It was kind of no one on the phone line if you know what I mean. It is the first time for her to completely isolate herself in her own mind since…"Edward thought aloud.

"Since when?" Emmett asked; now completely focus on his wife's wishes.

Edward refused to confused and worried Emmett so he just smiled and said "well now that you are so interested in her, I am sure that she will be delighted to have her sugar husband back!"

Emmett hissed but not entirely on wishing to begin an usual brotherly fight and refusing to lose against Edward, he just decided to go to their room and to wait for her. He was thinking about make it up to her when she will be back. He was deeply thinking about the strange behavior of his wife and the confusing comportment that she had these past days when a knock on his door, waked him up from his trances.

"Come in" he shouted. Before he had even finished, a small and beautiful little brown eyed girl entered the room and run straight to him.

"Unca Emmie" Renesmee began jumping on his laps, forcing Emmett to smile knowing that she only called him like that when she had something to ask.

"Yes Nessie bear" Emmet replied, "what can I do for you princess?"

"I wanna have a piggy back trip!I'm bored and my Jacob will not come today" she concluded, losing a bit of her smile. Emmet knew how much the wolf count for her so he decided that because both of them were without their soul mate, it was the less than he could do for her. Then he remembered that she was home restricted.

"How can she be so mischievous and malicious with her angelic face?" Emmett thought before a chuckle from the dining room where he knew that Edward and Bella were, came to his ear.

"What?" he internally laugh, "How could I know then that the student will do better than the master?"And with that, a bright smile appeared again on his face. For his greater pleasure, he heard the cry of excitement of Nessie when he threw her on his shoulder and run high speed toward the forest just slow enough to hear Edward asking him to be careful.

Like he didn't know it!


	2. Ch1: Am I valuable?

I do not own Twilight at all.

* * *

Chapter 1: Valuable?

Rosalie point of view

When I first got in my car I had no other ideas than to just be as far as possible from home. To be as far as possible from my family and from my husband who recently decided to switch side! The traitor! I was furious, I was mad, I was disappointed and I was terribly distressed. On the back of my mind were repeated questions like: How could he resist my voice or my puppies' eyes for god sake? Did I lose my undying charm? Was I too much cool and not enough sexy lately?

A woman, even a splendid woman like me has to always take care of her appearance to keep a burning flame in her couple! There were no such things like eternal and undying sexual attraction if you want my point of view! Especially for a vampire couple because eternity might then seems really too long. More than anything, the fact was that I will not give up my Emmett to anyone so, I have to be sure that no one could ever be better looking than me if that is even possible. I concluded looking at myself while driving at high speed that even if I was not especially sexy right now, I was still breath-taking.

Well, I mean you just have to look at me to understand why no one will be able to take their eyes away from such beauty. And saying that isn't being vain...Far from that I'm just being realistic! When you look everyday in a mirror and you can see such wonderful feature, how can you then be a humble person? I think that people, who do such, just try to attract more people on their side by acting with humility avoiding the fact that they contemplate themselves when nobody is looking. I would rather have people think that I am vain than to have what I called a double face or personality.

I am who I am and I assumed myself for it every second of the day. Or maybe every other day...

Whatsoever, the fact is that I am tired to be always taken for someone that I'm not. It is such a pity than Edward always wants to take a look on my mind when I am acknowledging the fact that I am perfect. That was just so annoying! No infuriating was a much more trustworthy word in this case. I could not always control my mind around him and I did not even try most of the time. Everyone must have his own cross to bear and him picking on my privacy must be his curse. I smiled pleased with myself for a few second before refocusing.

In reality, I had to admit that I was jealous. The worst part was that there is no one in my family who is less valuable than me. That was my revelation this last month. Can you imagine how it feels to be the only one who has no ability at all? Ok, ok, I might not be the only one! Sorry about my drama queen syndrome. What I mean is that Carlisle, Esme and even my monkey (today stupid) man are like me but at least they do have their own place in this family.

Carlisle is an amazing doctor who is gifted with the fact that he was the very one creating this family. Even though at first, just after my transformation I did hate him for that, I got used to be surrounded by these amazing persons that I do now considerate like a part of myself, a part of my family. And more than anything he is the pillar of our family, he is our 'dad'. If I had to describe Carlisle I will just begin with the entire superlative that exists in the English dictionary until I get to the point that no other world may come in my mind.

Now Esme! Just thinking about her enable me to smile, because if Carlisle is the pillar of our family then Esme is what air is for humans.

She is simply indispensable, irreplaceable. She gathered us together, ended every conflict and tries to understand everyone. She forgave us for all our mistake, our mood swing and god know how much mine is swinging like a leave in the middle of a tempest.

And least but not last, my monkey man, my only veritable reason to accept this life that I used to hate, the one for whom I was created. He will be able to crack a joke in the middle of a battle, always smiling, joking, the first to try to soothe everyone and to try to build a bond with everyone.

Then you have Edward –mind reading-; Jasper – our empathic- , Alice – future vision - , Bella now human shield-mind; and Renesmee who is able to show you whatever she desires too.

And in the center of that wonders is Rosalie Hale Mc Carty Cullen! The one and only one!

My own specialty is to be, if I have to collect all the different points of view of my acquaintances and relatives, a bitch. Oh yes, you read correctly. I'm kind of proud of that! I used to be proud of that until this last month.

So the question is 'what change?' "Yes what change?" I wondered once again. I knew it, of course I knew it. I just considered sometime that it is good to adopt the outrush vision. I mean by that to bury my head as deep as possible in the sand in order to not take in consideration any of the problems that might still be present and waiting for me at the surface.

However, right now in my car, alone, I had to face the fact that our compassionate Carlisle was out of compassion for me, that our motherly Esme might be loveless toward me, that the always smiling pixie Alice could only frown at me, that my 'twin' just ignore me and that my husband might just wished that my path had never crossed his. I smiled wickedly. If my path had not cross his, he will be dead but saving him do not mean that he had to be eternally grateful to me.

So, I wondered, was this it? Will being me just not enough? And why now? Why? Why, did I begun to question myself with all this? Why this instability, this ache this last month?

"And why couldn't I respond a simple question which had been played over and over again in my unstoppable brain? I wondered desperately.

Rosalie if you had for once in your life, just right now to grade yourself? What will be your value? A simple question…

The problem is that without the arm of Emmett around me, his scent enveloping me, his voice whispering that I was the most beautiful woman in the world and his entire being claiming that he loves me, the truth was that I had no value in my own eyes.

No value at all.


	3. Ch2:Where is she?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the character.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where is she?**

Emmett point of view

I was anxious. I was full of remorse and worst of all I was worried. I've got that Rosalie was furious again me. I mean I did ignore her, made her wait a long time and let's face it, these days I was a bit distant. However, in all histories of our disagreement or fight, well sex was always the button, she had pushed on. I have to admit that it always works. Not that I 'm obsessed with it, no, it is more because I'm healthily aware of my male nature and needs.

The point is that she has never slept out of my arm since the day we've got married. Or at least spend the night, knowing that we do not sleep. I paced in our room, waiting for her to show up at any moment, but when the sun has risen, for the first time in my vampire life, I got really scared.

Scared that she might not come back, scared that I had hurt her feeling enough for her to let me go, scared that something had happened to her, scared to never see her again. I couldn't control my panic and before I knew it, I felt at peace again. I hissed and screamed to Jasper to let me feel whatever I had to. Few seconds later, Edward came to me and asked me to join the family in our dining room.

"We have to stay together and to wait! Rosalie will definitely come back. I know her and she love you. There is no way that she could even think of living without you so chill out" Edward tried to soothe me.

"He is right. She is a pain in an ass but she really care about us" added Alice. "I know my sister, I do" she continued with a lack of hope in her voice that shocked me.

"What's going on Alice?" I demanded with fear.

"Nothing," Edward answered in her place. I got in my gut the feeling that he was trying to keep something from me and I didn't like it, not at all. My level of tolerance has been reached within all those hours of waiting my angel during the night. I was spent, left without even the strength to fight with my own questions. I needed answers and I needed them now. I wouldn't allow Edward or anyone for that matter to be between me and her. There were already enough distance between us. Edward must have read my thought because he sighed and asked Alice to say aloud her mind.

"I tried all night to see Rosalie future but I couldn't…What is strange…"she begun but I couldn't let her finish because I was already near her, pressing her frails shoulders between my large hands and shaking her like it will help her to say more and more quickly.

"She can't be dead. She just cannot! She had better to have a future! Rosalie you really better have one!" I was repeating like a motto.

"Free her right now!" Jasper hissed with in a crouch posture.

"Calm down Emmett and listen to what she has to say" Esme asked kindly. I released her and waited for her to continue but she just kept looking at me. Alright, I had lost control and it was the first time that I had my instinctive wild nature reaction toward any of them. I didn't want to afraid her. Jasper sent another waves of calm into us and enveloped her petite body in his arm and whispered something to her ear so softly that none of us could hear. Alice's body seemed to relax and she gave me a little smile. She breathed deeply and continued:

"I...I will try to explain in a better way where the problem is. Like I said, I tried to see Rosalie future but I just couldn't… at first. And by that I mean at all. Then it gets kind of blurry so I thought that she might have met some of the werewolf. However, this morning I got some piece of her future but, I just couldn't comprehend it. I think that she know that we will look for her and she is trying to stay away for some time. She kept changing her mind every minute and she only think or go to place which will never give away any indication of the place where she is."

"But why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry "Alice apologized. Bella came next to her and caress her shoulder explaining that she had nothing to be sorry for. I looked at my family, feeling so disorientated. I needed Rosalie near me right now, smiling at me in a cocky way just to make me burn inside, before turning her perfectly proportionate hips and saying aloud with a bit a mischief in her voice that I could stop to think about any intimate relationship with her because it wouldn't happen before a very very long time. Just reminding of that habit she had, worsen my feeling of emptiness and …and...of betrayal. How could she leave me when the only thing I've done, has to be enjoying some time with my brothers? Why was she so possessive? Didn't she know that she is the most important person in my entire life? Or did she just not care about it? If only I knew where she were…

Lost in my obscure world, I didn't hear Carlisle taking the situation in his hand and re-organizing us. "First of all, Edward I want you to check every use of her credit card. Like this at least we will know where she is and we will be able to go in the right direction. Then check if she has her cell phone and try to call her. Even if she does not answer, you can try with GPS to know where she is. I don't think that she might have thrown it again."Carlisle instructed. "Renesmee honey, you've done nothing wrong" he continued and hearing Edward cursed, I reconnected and follow his stare to Carlisle and Renesmee. "Adult needs sometime some personal space to think and resource themselves. You know that Rosalie loves you more than anything. Don't worry and why don't you take care of Emmett for us" he concluded, grinning at her. I almost have forgotten than Nessie was with us and that Rosalie 'evasion' was affecting her too. I allowed myself to think one minute about her and asked Edward in my head if calling Jacob to invite him will help her to overcome all of this. Edward shook his head toward me and went to his room to call. As soon as I heard Jacob voice answering the call, my focus return to Rosalie. For once I hoped that I had a power …the power to be always connected with her. I wanted to know where she was and if she was ok…to begin.


	4. Ch3: Am I not strong enough?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any characters

* * *

Here is the third you like it! If you have any advice to give me don't hesitate!Enjoy :)

Chapter 3: Am I not strong enough?

Rosalie point of view

I was driving listening to the radio an old song of Toni Braxton 'all night' and pictures of my Emmett just flew in my head. I missed him so much. I wondered if he had noticed that I hadn't spent the night with him for the first time since we did get engaged. I remembered that we didn't have the courage to spend even more than 2 hours without each other. Now, many wedding and years after he was simply avoiding my presence. How could have thing changed so much? Was it me who had changed and lost his ability to love me? Did he fancy another girl?

I refused to even consider this possibility. I have driven hours and when I thought that I have been far enough, I stopped and run before breaking down and sob uncontrollably for one hour. I couldn't understand my feeling. There were like on a rollercoaster. Upside down. Completely overwhelmed by my pain, I hadn't even heard it approach. I definitely smell it. I didn't even have to raise my head to know that the disgusting smell was announcing a Quileute werewolf. As soon as this realization came to my mind I asked myself why was one of them so far from home. I didn't have time to interrogate myself more about it. I heard the sound of their retransformation and another wolf appeared! That was just my luck!

"Rosalie? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" the sweet and nice voice of Seth, the only one that I truly care about, asked. I was too much out of control to stop my cries. He took me with hesitation in his arm like he was afraid that I will harm him. Strangely for two enemies, he appeased me.

"What's going on?"Leah voice asked. "Why are you so far from Fork?"

"That does not concern you" I replied

"Bitchy are we?"Leah mocked, "PSMing much? Oh sorry, I've almost forgotten that you don't have this since a long time"

"Not that you know more about it!"I replied, happy to shut her up. I hear a growl.

"At least when I will find my imprint, I will be normal again" she added.

"Stop! Both of you!"Seth ordered. The girl had hit the nail on his head but I will not let her see my pain! She will have no evidence of her winning, nothing to gloat on…

"Whatever has happened Rosalie, you must go back to Emmett! He might be in pain and this is not good for you guys! Please" Seth pleaded.

"I know Seth! I know! Just give me one or two days and I will be back!"I confessed.

"Promise?" he asked, with his pinky fingers waiting for mine. That was just so wheezy but so Seth too. "Promise" I genuinely stated.

"Let's go Seth! I want to arrive before sunset!" Leah finished.

Seth excused his sister and after a long glance, he followed her. I decided to continue my trip. I always think clearer when I'm driving. When I arrived near my car, I was already replaying my exchange with Leah. The girl had not enough gut for the moment to become an honorable bitch like me but she sure knew how to bless someone. I missed my humanity so much. I wasn't blaming Carlisle anymore but the fact that I couldn't even have the annoying girl's bleeding every month was difficult to me.

While Renesmee was growing, I was becoming more and more ashamed of my inaptitude to offer the same gift that Bella have given Edward. This last month, however, had been far worse. My monkey man spent more and more time with her and if I wasn't really jealous of that, I had felt the difference in his attitude. So, I tried to spend more time with him and strengthen our bond, but everything was going nuts. Me first.

Nevertheless, I couldn't interrogate Emmett about it. I was too afraid of him leaving me. Thus, I used my reason. Every couple if you read magazine has some difficulty time to time. I've read about the seven years cap etc… Being a vampire I thought, our unstable period might be now. Everything would have gone smoothly better in a few, I have thought. One month later unfortunately, nothing had changed. It was time to take some distance and to analyze the problem.

"Talking openly with your husband and put card on table must have been your first priority" my conscience told me. So yes, I was a coward and? It wasn't really as if I was running away from home. Right? I examine myself in the mirror and realize what a mess I was. I combed my hair, put some lipstick and thought that I will have to hunt soon because I had big dark circle and my eyes were darker than usual. My mother voice came from my memories reminding me that a lady always have to be perfect no matter the situation and without even thinking about it, I was making a trip down the memories lane some decade ago…


	5. Ch4: Our first steps

DISCLAIMER: Same as always; I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Our first steps

Rosalie point of view

"_Rosalie, you're being a brat! The guy has done nothing for you to be so cold toward him! You're the one who saved him! Do I have to remind you that?" Edward asked me._

"_Mind your own business" I thought. The idiot didn't deserve me even wasting my venom to talk to him._

"_You are my sister but sometime I wished that you parents have been more severe with you and taught you some manners." he snarled._

"_Why don't YOU try?" I challenged him. How could a mind reader mind could be so oblivious of the problem?_

"_I am not!" he responded to my inner questions. "The guy is a teddy bear! Trust me and don't forget that I have his mind covert! Trust me!"_

_I chose to give him a chance after all and after two days of changing my mind back and forth, I took my chance and went to the dining room at the same time than Emmett. He was even more beautiful than in my memories if that was possible. He was so comfortable with his new state, happy that I had given him this chance as if all his life, he knew that he will be today at this place. Emmett smiled at me and my heart kind of awakens. His eyes roomed my body and I felt again in danger but then Edward came in. After talking about the last baseball game and waiting for me to calm down, he disappeared. Emmett kept his distance and we talked about everything and anything. I was truly happy for the first time since my transformation. I felt so relax and I think that I was glowing with happiness. After that day, I began to spend more and more time in his company._

_Emmett court me two entire month and when for our second anniversary he took my hand, I was more than ready for it. Since this moment we spent all of our time together. Edward was a true support for me even if he was given us a hard time._

_In spite of Emmett's kindness with me, when he kissed me for our third month anniversary, I went still. I have had a perfect moment. Emmett had a real surprise organized for me with the help of our family and especially of Esme. The kiss will have been a perfect end if I haven't been so afraid of well even now I don't really know what was scaring me so much. Anyways as much as I tried to answer his to kiss I stayed like frozen._

"_Did I do something wrong? Was I too quick?" Emmett panicked._

"_No, no! It was perfect! It was...hum… a surprise?"I said._

"_A good one right?" he asked, raising his eyebrows goofily._

"_Yes absolutely!" I half lied. I was truly happy to have shared this moment with him but I was afraid of what was coming then. We went home soon after and when he kissed me again before heading straight to his room, I was cooler about it this time. Yet, when I entered the house, Edward was waiting for me._

"_I would like to show you something" he simply said and I followed him to our garage. At this time, we only had two cars but, they were such beauties. I was proud to have them repaired with my own hands. Edward stayed quiet and just looked at me in the eye. I didn't have his patience so I finish by getting impatient._

"_How are you doing?" he decided to ask._

"_I'm perfectly fine thanks to you for asking" I answered looking everywhere but in his direction. He smirked._

"_Really? So I supposed that your panic thought are just a trick of my imagination!"_

"_Don't do that."_

"_Do what Rosalie? Say the truth? It will be easier for you to admit that you're terrified and to accept my help. In fact, you have to first say everything about your past to Emmett!"_

"_No Edward, please don't do that. I will but let me do it in my own schedule. Promise me that please! I like him, I think. I wanna enjoy our closeness as long as he will want me. On the other hand, if he knew about my past, it will be the end of us."_

"_As you wish Rosalie but your fears are unfounded. He will never think like that" Edward concluded._

_I was angry that Edward has left before I have found a perfect reply. The guy was really infuriating. Of course he was right and, of course I haven't listen to him, sure that I had everything in control until the day when Emmett and I stayed at the house alone. We were in the drawing room, playing some card game when he came closer to me and kiss me softly. By this time, I have gotten more confidence in the kiss area and happily I kissed him back. Gently, he took the cards from my hand and hugged me while he was kissing me. We cuddled an instant and before I knew it Emmet was kneeling in front of me and asking me to marry him. I was over the clouds; it was the most beautiful day of my court life. I suddenly understood why everyone had gone hunting without asking me if I wanted to go with them. I smiled to him and nodded furiously my head because I couldn't even say a word. Emmett hugged me and made me swing in the air like my father use to do when I was a child. I was literally flying. He kissed me again and for the first time our kiss became needy. I could see so much love in my Emmett eyes that I didn't think more of it. However, when Emmett hands pulled a bit my shirt up and went under, my mind was already on defense mode and before I had the time to reason myself I was again back to the street of my last moment. Emmett wasn't there anymore and I wasn't safe in his arm, there were only Royce and his friends, fear and pain, treason and violence. I flew to my room, locked it, and went to a corner, in a fetal position. I couldn't tell how much time I spent there, time have been frozen. Only Esme' voice pull me out of it._

"_Rosalie sweetheart, open the door for me please" she asked. "Please!"_

_

* * *

_

A/N Hi!Hope that you enjoy it!Give me some feedback and review thanks!

I'm also looking for a beta so if you are interested!


	6. Ch5:The end of my happiness?

**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing! Only Stephanie Meyer does**

**Chapter 5:**** The end of my happiness**

Rosalie point of view (still near 1930)

_Only Esme' voice pull me out of it._

"_Rosalie sweetheart, open the door for me please" she asked. "Please!"_

_With difficulty I moved my body toward the door and slowly unlocked it. Since I knew Esme' past, I have felt that I could break time to time in front of her, because she could understand this violation in her soul too. No matter how hard I fought the feeling that in a way I wasn't anymore worth of love, I just couldn't get it out of my skin. Esme entered and without a word sat down on the floor in one of the corner of my room with me. Hours passed before any of us talked. Thanks to that, I began to regain my composure. I didn't want to talk about what has happened between Emmett and me but I couldn't control the flow of words coming out of me._

"_Everything is over now! I had scared the shit out of him right?"I began without letting her answer. "I trust him Esme, really and he means so much for me, if only you knew. I want to be the one for him, to bring him forever happiness, to be the one to protect and love him. Instead of that, I will just bring him sorrow, pain, and disgust."I stopped to take an unnecessary breath before adding. "I didn't deserve what those bastards had done to me but I cannot either change the fact that I'm not pure anymore. Emmet ought to have the best and I'm not this person. I knew it since the beginning but I thought that I got a new chance to have my own perfect ending. I was wrong. I am wrong to expect this from him."_

"_Stop depreciating yourself like that! Don't let them win Rosalie! Don't take away from Emmett his freedom to make his own choice."Esme said._

"_I don't but…" I try to explain my point of view._

"_Why don't you tell him your story then? He might surprise us beyond imagination. If only you give him more credit."Esme told me._

"_I can't! I wish I could but I've never had to tell it, and I will not have the strength to do it" I whimpered, disgusted with my own weaknesses._

"_If you want to, one of us can…"_

"_No!"I almost screamed. "No!"_

_Esme took a big breath and I chuckled because she acted like she needed to calm herself! She just might but it was amazing for me to see that in complex situation, we always referred to our humans past actions like taking a deep breath when frustrated._

"_Meanwhile, what do you plan to do?"she asked me. I stayed silent. "Emmett is lost Rosalie. He doesn't understand what happen! He thinks that you don't really love him and that you felt obligated to say yes but that when he wanted to be closer to you, you couldn't take it anymore."Esme continued. I shivered and I understood that I will have to say the truth to him. Even if he couldn't want me broken like I was, he deserved to know. I couldn't accept the fact I will hurt him and him thinking that I didn't love him, was hurting him. However, I couldn't say my story to him and watch the disgust replaced the love that he thought he felt for me._

"_Could Edward and dad do it for me?" I asked Esme with despair, knowing that I signed there the end of my happiness._

"_Of course dear!"Esme answered. "I'm going talk with them about it just in case they hadn't caught the entire conversation."_

_I nodded and picked up my blanket and enrolled it around my body before lying down on my bed. I listened to the sound of them. Esme were right, both of them were talking with Emmett and neither of them had fully listened to us. When Esme entered the room, I imagined that their focus has turned to her and without a word being said; I heard Edward said to Carlisle that they had the permission to share my story with Emmett. Carlisle suggested that I must do it for myself but Esme explained that I was still too much sensitive. Carlisle agreed and with the help of Edward, they begun to tell the pathetic story of my life. I heard Emmet growl furiously when they arrived to the part of me being raped. There it was! The moment when I lost all the admiration and respect that he was feeling toward me. I was now this girl with a traumatic past that you couldn't get close to because it will just be too much of a work. I was now the girl that will be pitied by the guy that she is desperately in love. Wait! Did I just say desperately in love? I knew that I love Emmett but that I was in love with him? Gosh! _

_Too late! Wasn't it funny! Just the story of my life! If only I had realized my feeling earlier, if only I had gone home__ when human earlier this night, if only I had met Emmett earlier in my life, if only…_

_Stop cry on yourself, I urged myself. Self depreciation wouldn't bring me anything. I needed sometime to boost my spirit._

_A loud sound, the sound of the entrance door being torn away from its hinges disconnected me from the reality. This was the end of everything. I could her Edward and Carlisle screaming to Emmett to come back and calm down but his aroma was becoming more and lighter. Emmett was leaving. I couldn't continue without him. After all what was the whole point of an eternal life if I had to revive my countless rejection. I had learned my lesson today. I couldn't die; I couldn't sleep so I just shut my brain down. _

_

* * *

I just wanted to picture a different Rose still strong but fighting against the horrendous thing that she had experienced few years ago.  
_


	7. Ch6: I'm back to life

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

* * *

Chapter 6: I'm back to life!

Rosalie point of view ( still in the past)

_How did I make it happen will always be a mystery for Edward? I stayed in this state for one month until my body in need for blood couldn't take it anymore and went dysfunctional. I don't know what it means. I just heard that Carlisle and Edward were out of their mind with worry for me and went to the forest with my non responding body and obligated it to take some still warm blood, well in a great amount. It was like they had put a new heart in my body and that the blood was circulating so quickly that it reconnected my brain. I was back to live._

"_Stupid sister!" I heard Edward say with a thick voice, happiness sweating out of it._

"_Such a girl!" I replied with a rough voice._

_Few minutes later, I was recharged and fully recovered from my breakdown. We were heading to the house. When we arrived, Emmett was waiting on the entrance, his hand in his pants' pocket, his hair messy in a cute way, his beautiful eyes directed in our direction. He saw that I was awakened, he looked a fraction of a second straight at me and then without a slight hesitation he turned his back on me. Even though I understood that he was disgusted, I would have appreciated that he tried to feign some friendship at least. I supposed that would have to give him some time to assimilate everything so, I went to my room, Edward on my heels._

"_Don't even think that I will allow you to do it again" he stated._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked not following his mind._

"_Your shutdown displays! You're so not a computer!" he smiled._

"_A what?" I asked completely lost._

"_Never mind! There is no way that you will know anything about it! Just a new technology that might succeed in a few years I hope. I have invested a lot on this project."_

"_Wonderful! Does it mean more money for me to spend then?"I challenged him "I will need some new clothes and accessories". He smiled but didn't answer my question before changing the subject._

"_You give us a strong fear. But All the attention was focused on you at all time" Edward teased._

"_As it should be!" I said on the same tone "When will you get it?"_

"_Don't do it again!"_

"_Were you feeling concerned?" I joked. Edward looked at me in such a way that I immediately felt wrong to have asked that. So I presented him my apologies. He just nodded and asked me to sit down._

"_I am going to tell you something that you need to know and I would like you to not interrupting me. Have I your promise?" he asked seriously. I agreed._

"_After we were finished to tell your story to Emmett" he begun but I wouldn't hear more about it so I tried to tell it again and again in my mind for him to comprehend. He just waited that I shut up and continued._

"_Emmett was upset and furious but not against you. He thought that people who can do that to an angel, I have to add that this was his very thought, because I do not think that you are anything close to an angel!"he laughed. "Anyways he wanted to kill them and to have their name right away. So, we explained to him what you had done it yourself with a bit of theatricality if I remind perfectly the final act with the death of Royce and a wedding dress. Emmett was so behind fury that he needed to exert itself, to evacuate the anger which was eating him away. That is why he went out and his haste to go out, he has literally broken the door. He wasn't disgusted, furious or anything like that. By the way…" he added uncomfortable "I have discovered that I can be overprotective when I think … hum…no, what I want to say is …hum…well when you break down, the only thing that came in your brain was 'Emmett please no!' each time that your sense smelt Emmett…To say it shortly, let's say that I got a bit annoyed toward Emmett and forbid him to come near you. That is why he flew away when he saw you" he added. "I'm sorry but I just wanted to protect you! Anyways he wants to talk with you so just say it, when you're ready and I will go talk with him."_

_He went out of my room,_ _leaving me open-mouthed processing what his confession was about. A smile spread on my lips and I thanked him in my head before asking him to tell Emmett to come to me._

_Less than one minute later, Emmett came to me, looking sick and sad. I smile to him and without a word I run to him and hugged him with all the strength that my body had. I only relaxed when he lightly kissed my hair. I wanted to clear things between us, instead of that I just began to chat._

"_What do you think of spring? It will be perfect, the blossom of tree, new flower, the entire nature coming back to life, it is a perfect for a wedding. It symbolizes beauty and love and we sure have both."_

"_So you're still ok for our union?"_

"_Aren't you?" I frowned at him._

"_Hell yes! I cannot wait until then. But it leaves us less than three month to get everything ready! Aren't you afraid that you will not have enough time for it to be perfect?"he asked me._

"_I will be perfect" I replied "because I'm marrying you, the only man that really count for me. _


	8. Ch7: He had better compromise

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

**

* * *

Chapter 7: He had better compromise**

_I was sitting on the grass behind the house with Esme. We had decided to do the wedding at sunset time in end of May. I could already picture myself there with Carlisle walking to the altar that we will have build then. The sky will be a mix between red, pink and orange. There will be not a cloud in the sky and the birds will be singing for us. I have been dreaming of this day since I was five years old._

_I was happy to see that everything was going smoothly since Carlisle has gotten the license to marry us. We had invited the Denali to come and they were more than happy to comply. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett had already bought their tuxedos and we had our rings. Esme and I were also looking through wedding books but I couldn't find anything worthy of my beauty. Esme was less exigent than me and she has already chosen a beautiful aubergine off-the-shoulder dress. It has a strapless shirred chiffon gown with satin ribbon belt wais. We were all quite excited about all of this even though the guy was less concerned than us. Edward and Emmett were wrestling not too far from us. Hearing them laugh make me smile. I was beyond happiness._

"_Rosalie please, you have to focus" Esme reminded me. It was so difficult to stay there and to not join them. Edward heard it and proposed:_

"_You can join us even if you are already sure to lose». I decided to ignore him and to look at Esme. I took then the book back and there in the middle of it, it was! My perfect wedding dress, the very one which will sublimate my beauty. I will be gorgeous in it, I thought. _

"_Esme, I find it! Look at it! Isn't it perfect?" I asked delighted to have finally set my choice._

"_The right or left dress?" she asked with precaution._

"_The left one! Look at the trail. It is exactly like I wanted it, not too long but still existing." I was proud of my finding. The red Morbido Tulle gown with a V-shaped neckline and feathers around the sweep train was amazingly fitted for me. Esme still didn't have said a single word so I turned to her and read horror on her face. What was the problem?_

"_Maybe you should reconsider it" Esme finally said._

"_Why?" I pouted. "It seemed perfect to me!"_

"_Rosalie, the dress is red" she added like I hadn't seen it previously._

"_Red is my favorite color" I specified to her just in case she didn't know._

"_I do know Rosalie but it is not a wedding dress maybe a bridesmaid one but definitely not one for a bride."_

"_I want this one!" I continued stubbornly._

"_The custom wants the bride to be in white. You will shock everyone if you aren't" she pleaded with patience._

"_I don't want my wedding to be like any others. I want it to be special, unique. Furthermore, white do not suit me with my blond hair. I will look like a ghost!"_

"_I don't think so. You will be as cute as always Rose and white has a significant importance..." she tried to convince me before I interrupted her._

"_It means purity of the bride and I'm not!"I said before standing up, cleaning my skirt. Esme took my hand and smile sadly._

"_I married Carlisle in white you know! The fact that I was married to Charles previously didn't change the fact that this life is like making a clean sweep of the past! You, on the other hand, you have never experienced the marriage." she argued._

"_That was your choices not mine!" I stopped the conversation and squeezing the book in my arm, I returned in our house. I haven't even exceeded the threshold as Edward came in front of me._

"_Emmett will not like that…at all"_

"_Don't get involved in this" I warned him._

"_Don't be selfish for once and try to do the best for everyone."_

"_This is MY wedding and I will do as I please" I roared_

"_What is this about?" Emmett intervened._

"_I have found my perfect dress but Esme uttered some reserve on it and Edward thought that he has the right to give his point of view!"_

"_Red is not a conventional color for a respectable wedding" he retorted. "Can you imagine that?"_

"_Emmett will not be annoyed with this. He knows that he had better compromise."I stated._

"_Oh so you do not know what compromise is about?" Edward asked an unreliable voice._

"_Bite me!"I scolded._

_Emmett embraced me and that made the trick. I calmed down._

"_Is it really important for you to have me in white?"I asked him._

"_I would really like to see you in traditional color dress for our wedding" he softly said. "It is my first wedding you know."_

"_And the last" I added._

"_Yes, but we can re-engaged time to time and then have you dressed in whatever you wish to." He smiled._

"_I mark your word! I suppose that I can continue to look for a dress if it is important for you."_

"_Thank you darling" he said kissing my hair._

_It took me an entire month before I found it but in one way I was happy to have listened to them. Without knowing it, I needed my wedding to be this traditional. Time flew by and we were now, one week before the big day and I was beginning to be nervous._

_We have decided to not go too far from home for our honeymoon. My family had built a little cottage for us especially for this occasion. However, if I couldn't wait to become Ms McCarty, my wedding night was something I dreaded. I still haven't found the perfect night gown and I was too shy to ask Esme her point of view. I decided to buy a dozen of them and to choose later the best. The night before the wedding, Esme came to me with a gift. This was the précised moment where Esme became truly a mother in my heart._

"_Open it please!"She said. "I hope that you will like it"_

_I opened it with reverence with tear in my throat. If vampire could cry with tear, my face would have been soaked with them. Inside of the wrapped box was the most beautiful night gown that I have ever seen. The funniest thing is that I have bought all mine in white (you know… tradition! lol) but she had made one in red for me. I hug her and thanked her again and again._

"_I don't know what to say Esme."_

"_You have nothing to say. I just wanted to give you something that I would have made with all my heart Rosalie. I just wanted you to know that I really considered you as my daughter and that you can count on me as long as both of us will be living" she said sweetly. "I have remarked that you seemed more and tenser since one week."_

"_I might be a little scared that something might be going wrong tomorrow. I want everything to be perfect."_

"_Everything will go on schedule. I will make sure of it. And now with your new night gown your night will be too"_

_If I could blush I will have been red. I had to ask her nevertheless how it was for her._

"_Like you know I have been married before so I knew what will be going on. However, my last husband had never really taken care of me. That's why I was a bit scared when I first was closed to Carlisle but it was beautiful. You two love each other and it is the only important things"_

_After Esme's visit, I lay down in my bed and just enjoyed the calm. The guy were in mine and Emmett's cottage I guessed if they had finished whatsoever they were doing for Emmett last night of celibacy. I soon heard the booming laugh of the Denali girl when they met Esme and I quickly joined them. We spent the night gossiping and chatting about what has happened since the last time we had seen each other. The girls were excited to meet Emmett and I couldn't stop to praise his virtues._

_Come the time then for us to dress up and before I had time to realize I had bonded my life with Emmett's one. We celebrate all night and when the sun rose the next day, we said our goodbye before heading to our cottage. It was the first time for me to see it and it was beautiful. There were a big room, one dining room and bathroom. I could see that Esme had taken care of the decoration and I appreciated it. Emmett kissed me and began to undress me. I wanted however, to say something to him before so I cupped his face in my hand and admire his manly feature. I delicately smacked him trying to put in it all the love I was feeling and whispered loud enough for him to hear something that I had wanted to express since the first day I had seen him. The only thing that could make my day more perfect that it already was. So I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. This has to be say aloud so I just said it._

"_I love you Emmett Mc Carty Cullen. I love you more than myself, more than I ever thought possible for someone to love for another. I swear that I will cherish this feeling with all my heart as long as you will stayed by my side. I do hope it will be for my entire life because I already know that my feeling will never fade. You become today my everything, the soul that I lost when I became a vampire and for that my love I will always be thankful. I love you and always will be."_

There is only one thing to say about our first night together. It was truly, amazingly, wonderfully magic.

* * *

Here end the flashback part! I hope you like it even if it's became a little slow! I wanted to have a little romantic angst before I torture them!lol! Hope you enjoy it and review!


	9. Ch8: She had better have a good reason

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing all belong to SM!

Here come the chapter 8, i hope that you will like it ;=) Little by little my ideas of why and how the situation is going as it is, will be appearing so just bear with me! So here it is!

**_Chapter 8: She had better have a good reason_**

**Rosalie point of view**

I smiled as I remembered how I was back then. After the discovery of the pleasure that I could actually have with Emmett, I had caught up the time I have lost fearing intimacy with him. I looked at the map which indicated that I was in the south of Kentucky. I hadn't been aware of time. I had to go back as soon as possible. Emmett might be so stressed not knowing where I was. I knew at the very moment that I had left my cell phone in our garage that it was a bad idea but I was furious enough to want to make Emmett shit in his frock. There was really something wrong with me recently I thought. I was going into depression to happiness in less than a minute. I was actually happy now and I didn't even know why I have left home. I had better remember in time if I didn't want all of them to kill me.

**Emmett point of view**

Rosalie has left now for 3 days but by the end of day 2 Alice has gotten a vision of her returning home. This news released my anxiety and now a new feeling was blooming in my heart. More than leaving home, she has left me behind her. She has broken the only promise that she had given to me years ago when she accepted to stay by my side as long as we will live. I felt betrayed by her. That situation was unfair to me. Didn't I support her in all decisions? Didn't I fight and protect her as I had promised? Didn't I always try to understand whatever her feeling was? Did I deserve to be treating like that? She had acted as if she could whenever she wanted, just take me or put me in a corner like a toy she no longer wanted to play with! God forgive me, but the woman had better have a good reason for treating me like that.

Jasper must have felt my displeasure because of wave of calm washed over me. I decided to no longer wait for her to be back. I was going to enjoy my life and make sure that Rosalie knew that she could not anymore play her game on me. So, to Alice greater pleasure, I asked her to accompany me on a shopping trip. I was going to be the fancier guy she has ever looked at and I will be ensure that she doubted that I would even wish to be close to her again. Ten hours later and a ten hundred of dollars less, I felt powerful again. Emmett Mc Carty the man was back!

After a good meal, some mountain lions, I wanted a challenger to help me burn all this energy that I had accumulated during these 3 days. After begging Jasper and Edward, I wickedly thought that I had to kidnap one of the girls just to make the deal attractive for them when my opponent without even knowing that he was, appeared. For the first time in my life, I really understood the pleasure that Renesmee had when she saw him, I smirked. Here he is, Jacob the alpha. I just let him the time to smile before I charged. I didn't go full power; I just wanted him to be angry. The guy didn't lose time and in a fraction of second a giant brown wolf was standing in front of me. He charged and the next hours were pure fun. We had just decided to stop. Not everyone could be in shape like master Emmett I teased him but the truth was that we both knew Renesmee was beginning impatient.

"Go change back mutt!"I proposed to him. He showed me his teeth and growl.

"Here you go" shouted Edward throwing him some pants. I laughed. I have forgotten that I have obligated him to phase by surprise.

"Emmett wait" Jacob said as soon as he phased. I turned to him "Can we go in the forest a bit" he asked.

"Don't hold a grudge man! And forget about it, there is no chance for you to hurt me! No need to add that I prefer to have our sweet Renesmee not too far just in case you wanted to go all ninja on me!" I chuckled.

"You're definitely smarter than you look!"Jacob snickered "but it is not about that".

Hearing the seriousness of his tone, which wasn't a habit between us, I just followed him.

"I'm sorry but I have just gotten Seth on wolf phone, otherwise I will have told you that they had met Rosalie…"he began.

"That's fine! She is fine. She stopped hiding and Alice had seen that she will be back tonight!"

"Ah ok! You must be happy! So I guess that you will have your fair share of fun tonight" he joked with a smug voice.

"I hardly think thou."I retorted.

"What do you mean? Gosh, I see that you became a girl really! You know you can say anything to me Emmett! So what is going on?" A big smile stretched his mouth as he talked. "You cannot... you know… use 'it' anymore? What's a shame!" he said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Little Emmett is more than fine. Trust me he is inexhaustible. No need of batteries' supplies or anything like that. Don't compare me with you weak human / shape-shifter body" I boasted. Jacob laughed loudly but didn't outbid.

"So…?"

"I'm just…I don't know! Now that I know that she is fine I wanna make her pay. It's stupid but…" I tried to explain.

"Ok" Jacob just accepted "but do you think that you will really be able to resist such temptation?"

"I will do my best" I chuckled and we returned to the mansion.

After Nessie and Jacob dinner, we all sat to watch some drama that Bella and Alice enjoyed; I couldn't, however concentrated on it. Even though I had a plan in head until I would be able to see Rosalie, I would not be able to fully relax. I wanted to run and meet her but I used all my willpower to fight that dependency. Come the time for Nessie to go to bed and one hour later Edward came back to bring me his support. I was shaking with impatience. Alice finally said:

"She is there in one minute" following by "she is hesitating to enter, she doesn't know how we will react and that terrify her."

Finally we all waited until Alice and Esme decided that they couldn't bear anymore the tension. They opened the door and smiled. Few second later, Rosalie was in their arms. I almost lost control of myself. Her place was in MY arms and not in any others. Jasper sent another wave of calm and happiness and Edward put in hand on my shoulder. I was thankful that they were on my side because obviously the girls had picked theirs. Carlisle wished her the welcomes and then she turned to me. Her eyes were pitching black, her features looked tired but to my eyes, she was the most beautiful woman that earth would ever see. I had to refocus myself. I would not move nor would I smile to her. I stayed where I was and waited for her to say something, anything.

"Emmett" she begun. For Pete' sake the girl just had to say my name for my body to react; that pretending act was going to take more energy that I thought it will.

"Rosalie" I finally answered with my coldest voice. She shivered to the tone.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry."

"Is that it? That is all you have to say? You're sorry?" I replied. There it was, back again, more powerful than ever, that fury that has possessed me this last day.

"I...I …I just needed some time to think…" she stuttered.

"Away from me and the family! Yes thank you but I think that I get it!" I ironically responded.

"Emmett please, don't you have anything other than critics to say to me after our break!"she begged me. How dares she?

"A break that you wanted!" I stated strongly

"I know and I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling."

"If?" I asked beyond fury now.

"I'm sorry" she kept repeating.

"I do have something to say to you in fact." I said. I had prepared this little speech with precaution and I wanted it to be perfect! I didn't want to sound pathetic or to be weak and worst to not do it. This was the last time she would have feared me, leave me. She needed to understand that I would really stand by her and that she has to open up completely to me whatever the situation was or would be. If I wanted to teach her this lesson, I needed to stay strong for both of us so I stated with calm.

"I'm in fact happy to have you back here safe and sound. As to why you left me, this no longer concerns me. Do as you wish since my point of view doesn't matter to you. Don't worry also about me disturbing you; I will be sleeping at Edward on their couch so feel at ease. Now if you might excuse me, I shall go. Goodnight everyone" I concluded with a big smile on my face.

Without a glance to her, I left the mansion. I couldn't look at her or I would have broken down. I heard her sob miserably but I kept on going on in the direction of Edward and Bella's cottage. Now that I had begun I was going to succeed.

Rose, here come your new Emmett…

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think about it! I'm afraid that Rose and Em will stay a bit more on the cold shoulder stage!Review!


	10. Ch9: Let's the game begin!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all. SM is the only one we should have to thank.

Thank you to .xo and Belles27 for your reviews that kept me writing! Keep on giving me your POV and thanks again. This chapter is for you guy! Enjoys ; -)!

* * *

Chapter 9: Let's the game begins.

Rosalie point of view

I had come back home to find a new Emmett and I didn't like it. This new Emmett was not mine and I wanted mine back. After seeing him leave me I have spent one hour weeping and trying to explain myself to Alice and Esme. They tried as much as they could to help me but we all knew that until I would have had a real discussion with Emmett nothing would be fine for me. I left for my room and I realized that it would be quite more difficult that what I thought. All Emmett's clothes and possessions had disappeared of our bedroom. He might be kidding me! What was going on? How was this even possible? I couldn't believe that he was wounded enough to consider to really continue on his path on his own. I had problem to keep up my concentration. I needed to hunt. I was too tired to think correctly.

"Let's go hunt! You really need it" Edward said.

"I don't want to go alone" I whined.

"Really? Because on my side, it looked like you enjoyed being on your own!"

"Edward if you please! That scene with Emmett was enough! So whatever you want to blame me for, I'm begging you: Not right now!"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Do you promise to not lecture me?"I snapped back, tired.

"Not until you have hunted at least."

"So let's get moving, shall we?

I agreed on this truce for the moment and I changed my clothes in order to be at ease while I would be hunting. We were running since 2 hours when I caught a deer but I was still hungry so I tried to look for an elk. We found a group further and I drank dry 2 of them. I was so full that I felt bad.

"How bad?" Edward asked me. I have almost forgotten that I was back to 'invade my personal space' world. "You're funnier these days but I do really think that something is going on with you."

"Really? Don't sweat! We cannot get sick remember? I think it is psychological! This Emmet situation is just upsetting me. It is the first time for us to be so apart. It's literally tearing me apart."

"So why did you leave if it was so difficult!" he argued.

"I don't know OK! I don't know. I'm so confused. At this time, I was just so furious and then I didn't even know anymore why I was so out of my mind."

"You will have to be more convincing if you want Emmet to forget your last temper tantrum."

"It wasn't a tantrum."I shouted while I was moving furiously my head. Bad idea, really bad idea because I got nauseous. I felt like vomiting so I kept still.

"Let's get you to Carlisle. You might have something wrong."Edward panicked.

"Chill out! I'm just upset and tired. I need to get my head straight and to plan how to reconquer Emmett"

"If you said so!"

We returned home and I rested in my room for the rest of the night thinking about how I would manage the situation. When the morning came, I heard Jacob and Nessie coming and getting straight to the kitchen where I knew Esme would have cooked them a disgustingly smelling breakfast. I heard Nessie asking if I was still there. It looked like the sweetie has been missing me. I smiled because it made me happy to know that I have a special place in her heart. I heard then the booming laugh of my goofy of husband. I wanted to contemplate his smile even if it wasn't right now for me so I rushed down stair. Nessie run to kiss me. I hugged her fiercely against my heart. I had missed her so much and she had continued to grow as I was away. I took on piece of her hair in my hand and arrange it behind her ear. She smiled and put her hand on my face. She replayed in my head visions of Emmett desperate after my sudden departure, raising my regrets for having taken so rashly this decision. I looked at Emmett but he was already on the couch reading some car's magazine. I tried to approach him by posing my hand on his shoulder but he just looked with a blank face.

As I was going to say something to him, Carlisle came and asked us to gather in the dining room for a family council. I thought that they were going to sermon me but the matter was more urgent. It was time for us to move because people had been wondering a little too much about us. Jacob was a bit shared and he begun to discuss with Carlisle how he was going to keep on commanding his pack and at the same time see and be close to Nessie. I didn't care much about it. I was only closed to my family and we have been moving so often that I have gotten used to it. Since I had Emmett on my side, it didn't matter for me if we were going to the South Pole. Esme was on about the new house that she wanted. She agreed with Edward that Renesmee being still young the couple needed their own house not far from the family. It wasn't that fact which concerned me but more what came after.

"If Edward doesn't need a room in the new house, then can you please think of one for myself?"Emmett asked.

All eyes were directed toward me as I froze. It makes me cringe, I wanted so bad to just vanish right now. He really was mad but did he truly wish to continue this masquerade? I couldn't believe it. I must have heard wrongly. He didn't look at me so I had to take this situation in hand. My family knew better to stay with us and without second thought they all left.

"What did you mean by that Emmett?"

"Nothing more than what I just said. It wouldn't be so bad for us to be on separate room for a time? he said.

"How long is 'a time' Em?"

"I don't know yet Rosalie" he signed.

"Don't call me Rosalie! Why don't you call me Rose anymore" I asked knowing in advance that I would not appreciate the answer.

"Because my rose left me few days ago!" he simply answered.

"She is back now" I reconfirmed him.

"No, she left and died…for me." He said looking straight in my eye without blinking.

I lost confidence but got it back the next second.

"Let's be constructive. I can understand that in a way I disappointed you. But we can rebuild our relationship. Human go to see the couple doctor or counselor you know or something like that. I'm ready to do whatever you want me to do." I pleaded my case.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes"

"So give me my space! That is all I need you to do for me right now!"

"I cannot do that Em. I miss you so much that it hurts. I don't ask you to forget in the minute what I've done but we can be friend."

"We've never been friend. I don't want a friend like you."

"Stop it Emmett! Let be realistic! How will you manage your sexual life?' I said getting straight to the point. If there were one thing that Emmett was obsessed with after our blood thirst that was sex. We were both sexually open and needy. Him more than me and in war all was permitted. If it was the only way for me to keep him then let's play that card.

"Don't worry for me Rosalie. I can take thing in hands." He cockily smiled.

I got out of the room like a fury. I knew that he wanted me to feel smug as its word could be interpreted in different ways. I was thus, wondering if he wanted to screw another girl. I knew that I had jumped right on the second conclusion but try to not think about something! What happened just next? If Emmett separated him from me then it was almost like a break up and I was wondering if he would feel free to seduce randomly girls. I would kill him if only he kissed a girl. Then I thought that my Emmie bear was a passionate boy and that screwing a girl would mean kill her. I beamed with happiness. It will serve her right. What if a vampire were his lovers? Will it be a cat's fight then till the death? What was I even thinking? Emmett just wanted his revenge, he would not go further…right?

A gut wrenching cry came to my ear and I thought that maybe we were attacked but then I realized that I was on the floor in a ball, screaming. My belly was aching so much and then suddenly it stopped. Edward had been the first to be by my side.

"Rosalie breath and calm down" he said while he was carried me in my bed. Emmett was on his side few second later and he wrapped me in his arms. I relaxed immediately and felt at home. It was where I was belonging. He must have asked Edward what has happened and before Edward had time to answer all the member of our family was in our room. I didn't feel oppressed by it, I just felt loved. I didn't even think about what just happened. I was just at peace.

"I don't know what just happened" he said looking at Carlisle. "What did you feel Jasper?" he asked.

"I felt depressed and then suddenly there was a horrible pain like I was being torture by Jane. It was so powerful that I didn't even know where I was" he explained.

"What does that mean?"Emmett panicked.

I smiled. He wasn't so distant now. I had my Emmett back nothing else matters. Edward fixed me with his eyes a long time before stating:

"She looked fine now. At first, I thought that she was simulating but she isn't."

"Of course I'm not you jerk" I yelled. How could he even emit this idea? I wasn't desperate enough to do that.

"So you're fine?"Emmett breathed with relief.

The accident faded in everyone mind during the next few hours. Only Edward was looking in my mind to try to comprehend something that was strange to him. At first Emmett was every second at my side but when nothing happened he just returned to his previous attitude. I was more comprehensive after his protective reaction and I began to pack. We all took the road for a 14 hours drive, direction North Dakota, not too far from Grand Forks. I remembered smiling when I heard the name of one of the biggest city. I was looking as Forks was a location name which has to be significant for us. We were staying of course far from human in a huge mansion not too far from Forest River and the national wildlife refuge. We were already in September and the weather seemed to be cold because the mutt wasn't letting Nessie out of his arms. I was, of course, happy that he kept her warm and all but she would smell disgustingly like him for at least ten hours. I had understood that the pack of Jacob would be rejoining him in the future except Quil who will wolf-phone then and since we weren't there anymore, there should be no more transformation for this generation or so I heard.

I have travelled with Jasper and Alice since Emmett didn't want to go with me and I haven't regretted my choice because Jasper does know how to relax someone. We have talked with Alice about the shopping trip that was coming soon. Having to go back –once more, great!- and there I'm being sarcastic to High school, we needed to dress in order to keep the appearance safe. There was a long time since we didn't plan to do something together. Just the two of us. I soon realized that I was wrong because as soon as we arrived at our new home she invited Bella to come with Nessie with us. Bella wasn't enthusiastic about it but I knew that she would cave to Alice. I like Bella now that is not the point but I don't know why we always have to do everything with her. She had simply taken my place in this family and she had brought with her everything that I couldn't. I felt once again out of place and instinctively my eyes searched for Emmett but he was nowhere. I took one of my many luggages and asked Esme where my room was supposed to be. She has chosen it on the second floor and she has made it easier for me because Emmett's room was on the same floor. Between our rooms was the future library family's library. I heard Emmett humming while doing whatever he was doing so I decided to look a bit around.

Our surrounding was breath-taking and as usual peaceful. I have run a wide circle around our house, printing in my head every corner of it. I stopped near a beautiful garden where two children were arguing about the belonging of a teddy bear. The younger of them, a boy decided to end the conflict by offering a powerful kick in his elder' leg. That was perfect. Just what I wanted, a normal human life, I thought. I was distracted of my espionage by the sound of a branch being broken behind me. I turned but there were no one. Just a light scent of a human. I decided to go back home but during all time, I felt watched. I didn't like this feeling of being a prey for someone and I have hoped that it will have ceased. One entire month of this had worn my patience thin and whoever thought it was funny, was going to pay the full price. On the other end, I had no proof and no one in our family had noticed something strange around me. Not even Edward! Was I making this all up?

I was not crazy, I concluded after a long internal debate and I returned home. Carlisle has done the necessary for us to begin the following day our course in the local high school, so I decided to begin to pick up what I was gonna wear. I was still hesitating about three outfits when Alice came and said that it was a good idea for once to not wear red for the first day. She continued by saying that her vision has showed her that I will have a great amount of worship if I wear this lovely green dress that we have bought recently.

How could I refuse to shine on my first day, I laughed out loud and complied the next day by wearing it. This high school was a bit larger than Forks one's and soon enough we have gotten our schedule. I had only three periods with Emmett but felt like it was maybe good news regarding our relationship right now. At least every eye was on me and I just loved it. A girl needed her moment of glory if you want my point of view; I really needed it. The first lesson was history and I just dreamed all the time. Then came science, and the big talk on climate change. We, vampires weren't the one to impact on it and we took great care of our hunting space. We never eat all our food in one place because we cherish the different flavors that we could find. Cold or hot, the weather had no effect on us, so the only way we had to influence it was our car's energy. Edward and Jasper were working in association with some friend on a reusable energy. They didn't say more about it but I was hoping that they would succeed because I wasn't planning on stopping to travel all around soon. I had no other classes before lunch so I just sat outside while I was reading some magazine about car. I had sold mine before leaving forks and I was searching for my new baby. Once again, I felt observed so I quickly scanned all around me to find no one. One minute later a boy about 6 feet tall came and sat next to me. I didn't pay attention to him until I breathed deeply and analyzed his scent. I knew him, I was sure that this was the same scent of yesterday and the month before. I knew that it was impossible, we have moved to Dakota and there was no chance that this young boy was following me for no reasons. He must have minded my staring because he shifted his gaze on me. He had beautiful green eyes and a tan skinned like someone who has spent his vacation under the sun. His hair was short, dark and slightly curly.

"My name is Stephen" he announced himself, looking straight in my eye and shrinking the space between us. "Are you one of the new students? He asked.

I felt released that I was mistaken. He seemed to be a student of here.

"Yes I'm one of them. We arrived less than one week ago. How long have you been living here? Do you live in this city or around?" I asked in order to confirm to myself that I was wrong.

"Is that important to you Rosalie? Or do you plan to come to visit me some other time" he widely smiled.

I smiled back but didn't answer because my eyes had found Emmett and he was looking at me, his feature hard and his hand tightened in fist. I was going to join him to purify the atmosphere when Stephen took my hand and stopped me. Emmett eye filled with rage and he turned and disappeared from my view. I turned annoyed to Stephen and was surprised to see him smile with mischief in his eyes.

"Did you do it on purpose?" I asked perplexed.

"Why would I do that Rosie? It is not like I know you and think that this bulky man is a treat to me right? I'm sure that he is not so…"

"A threat?"

"You're mine and soon you will realize it" he replied. I tried to squeeze his hand but damn it, the guy has some strength. I challenged him by smiling and squeezing more and more hardly his hand. He didn't even notice it. That was not normal. No human was stronger than me so who was him.

"I have to go" he said and took his backpack and before I even blinked he was going to his car. At the time he opened his door, Edward and Alice were coming to me.

Stephen grinned wickedly, blown me a kiss and waved before closing his car's door and started his engine.

"Who is this guy?" Alice asked me.

"I don't like him at all." Edward added.

"I don't know but he is abnormal. He is not human. I'm sure of it!"I confessed.

"We have to go to the cafeteria to share this abnormality with the family" Edward commended.

We followed him and there was sitting next to Emmett a surprise. A kind of fake blonde girl with a chess so developed that her back might be hurting all the time. Some surgery work had been made on her nose and lips without doubt. She was giggling and whispering this in My Emmett ears. She was so going down. I was going to rip her pretty head off her neck in less time for her to even say 'dear lord'. Edward must have read my mind because he restrained me. I glared at him before staring at each of the members of my family. There were no doubts that they were ill at ease but none said anything so I turned n myself and left to calm myself in the library.

"How are you feeling" the soft voice of Alice asked.

"Wonderfully! Just peachy!" I ironically answered. "What did you say yesterday? I reminded something like a perfect day right?"

Alice blushed but before I have time to take my anger on her, I heard this giggling again. Emmett knew better to come next to me with her right now. I must be masochist because I looked around. Alice has frozen during her vision and tried to stop me. I just dragged her with me and watched anesthetized the horrendous sight taking place in front of me.

Emmet was standing so close to her that a breeze would have difficulty to pass between them. His legs were framing hers and his arms were part and the others of her face. She moved and their noses caressed each other. Before her lips crashed him, he turned his head and looked at me smiling. The girl blushed and excused herself for leaving for her class. Alice was looking frantically between us and suddenly Emmett talked.

"Both can play this game Rosalie and you do know that I never refused a challenge right? So let's the game begins!"

* * *

I hope that you enjoys it guys! Please give me your feedback and I will try to improve the story.


	11. Ch10:What is this wonderful smell?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all.

Thank you guy for the review! thank you for your good words! RJRRAA, I was thinking about what you said about Emmett being too much so I took a little peak in his head! Don't worry the situation is changing and he will not be able to keep up on his acting, what is good because I like them in loving mode ; -) even if I like to give them lots of difficulties!

Chapter 10: What is this wonderful smell?

Emmett point of view

I was so furious that I could have killed anyone coming at the wrong moment on my path. Right now my goal was to rip the neck of that guy who was talking to Rosalie. Pathetic little human! On a one to one fight, even if he was a vampire I would have the superiority on this and I would humiliate him. What was bothering me was the fact that I couldn't read the expression on her face. She didn't seem attracted by him but why was the distance between them reducing? She finally acknowledged my presence and the guilt painted her face. Whatever was going on, I knew now for sure she was feeling as if she was doing something wrong.

That was enough to make me if possible angrier, turn my back on her and look for this slutty girl who kept on hitting on me during the three classes I had had with her since this morning. She was so the kind of girl that Rosalie hated and what was even more important, the only one she knew could compete with her. I had a liking for blonde exclusively. There she was, waiting for me and without even looking at her friend who were giggling and going crazy about me being close to them; I took her hand and invited her to eat with me. Rosalie was so going to freak out that I couldn't wait to see her face. I knew that I would regret it but my pride has taken full control of me.

When I arrived to the cafeteria, all eyes were on us, but I ignored them and searched for my family table. Ouch! Even their eyes were on me. I could hear Jasper asking what was going on and Bella's eye were scrutinizing the place. She might not have seen Rosalie so she signed. Soon enough I smelt her, Edward and Alice coming. I acted more and focused on it. When no one was breathing anymore, I knew that I have to look at her. She didn't react as I have wanted and just run away.

The girl, I didn't even remembered her name, asked me if something was wrong. I played with her hair and smiled. Edward lips were moving furiously but only us vampire could hear.

"What are you doing man? This scene was not necessary! How can you …" he began. I was already answering in my head for him to understand my goal.

"You're playing with fire and now isn't really the time."

I didn't let him finish because I wanted to find where Rosalie was in order to keep on hurting her like she had hurt me. She has been hiding in the library and I teased my toy to make her produce more noise. She was flirting so much that I would have thought that we knew each other since a long time. At the moment she was going to kiss me, I turned my head and met Rosalie' eyes. The girl must have felt not in place because she excused herself and left. I could see that Alice was out of her mind, worrying about the conflict that was going to explode. Rosalie stood still so I pushed her forward by saying.

"Both can play this game Rosalie and you do know that I never refused a challenge right? So let's the game begins!"

"I am playing no game Emmett. You know that I will never ever cheat on you so why are you doing that to me?"

Her voice was filled with sadness, just like I had really pushed her to her maximum. Her eyes shined with tear and if she was human she would have her face streaked with them. She asked Alice her car's key and wish us to have a good evening and left. I felt empty. Sure at first to prove her that I could continue my life without her, I had only helped myself by opening my eyes. Now, I realized what I have done and I felt really guilty. I might have taken the wrong way. I didn't plan to hurt her, just to infuriate her enough to make lose all control and open herself to me. Usually that's always work.

I make myself as tiny as possible during my next classes because I shared them with Alice or Jasper. Bella and Edward had a special planning in order to spend as much time possible with Nessie. During our first four hours on classes, Nessie was being home-schooled by Esme or Carlisle. It was easier for her to learn from them. I was in the middle of my politics class when mine and Alice cell phone rang. A message from Edward appeared with only two sentences: 'Come home right now! Emergency!'

Rosalie POV

I was tired. Even driving the ultra Chevrolet Corvette C6 cabriolet, the new car of Alice, wasn't cheering me up. I was tired, both emotionally and bodily, I was out of energy.  
I began to drive per habit without knowing where I was going. The point was clear for me, I was losing Emmett. No ideas were coming in my head and I was going nuts on searching for what was wrong. I have tried everything and I meant it. I have once been in his room with just tiny lingerie and he had almost lost control. The problem was that, he had just ALMOST lost it. If I had known that he had such a resistance, I would have played longer with his nerves previously; I was being ironic by the minute. My mind knew that I had nothing to worry about, that Emmett was trying to pay me back, but my heart was aching just too much.

Looking around I realized that I was lost, so I switch on the GPS and made my way back home. By the time I arrived Bella and Edward were there, talking animatedly with Carlisle and Esme. They all stopped talking when I showed up and looked at me; I had no need to ask them the subject of their discussion. For the first time in my life, the spotlight was annoying me. So I excused myself, feeling more and more tired, and moved my body to my room. As soon as I was there, I laid down on my bed. Never has it seemed so welcome to me. I rolled up my body in my sheets, relaxed and my mind wondered. I like to think I was sleeping.

Edward POV

I was talking with Esme and Carlisle about the strange behavior of Rosalie even if I was almost sure that she was right. Her tiredness must be linked with all the emotions she was going under these days but I couldn't explain why I felt like I was not looking at the whole picture and was missing something. Carlisle was condemning Emmett's attitude today but we were all feeling useless because both of them were stubborn and sure to be able to resolve by themselves their problems. Jasper and I were tired of all this tension and for an unknown reason Alice was sometime unable to see Rosalie's future. I confessed all of these funniest things to Carlisle. He seemed a bit disappointed that I didn't have shared the information earlier but I didn't want him to exhaust himself in this situation. We were already all juggling with not having them on a room together especially if Emmett was playing some game. He was just letting off stream of everything and a good idea was to not be too close just in case. I was so focused on our conversation that I didn't realize the awkwardness of Rosalie's thought. Feeling curious, I went to her room and discovered her closed eyes and breathing deeply. But the strangest thing was this tiny heart beat sound every ten minute in a while. I kept calling her name but Rosalie didn't answer. She just pushed me and moved comfortably in her bed.

Something was definitely going wrong! "Carlisle "I screamed. In two second, he was there and mumbling "Extraordinary!" I didn't wait longer and send to everyone an emergency text on their phone. Whatever was going wrong, we needed to be together.

Fifteen minutes later we were all in her room. We all stayed there for 3 hours. It was already 7 pm and Nessie was hungry. However, she wanted to stay in Rosalie's room with us. She loved her aunt so much. Jacob came with a full plate of food and I smiled as I knew that he would be the one eating almost all of it. Emmett was pacing back and forth and driving me mental. Alice said now and in perfect synchronization, Rosalie rubbed her eyes and sat down, surprising us again by asking:

What is this wonderful smell?

* * *

Feed backs are always welcomed, so don't be shy ans review thanks!


	12. Ch11:What did you say? Pregnant?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all. Just playing around with S Meyer character.

* * *

Chapter 11: What did you say? Pregnant?

Rosalie POV

I must have been thinking about nothing in special, but then I smelled a delicious scent; I opened my eyes to find my entire family staring at me. "What's the hell?" I thought but soon my thoughts were derived by this amazing odor. I looked around to find Renesmee eating some hamburger and vegetables. "How could I convince her to share her meal with me?"I wondered. I smiled and asked her to come next to me. Everyone was still there and Edward had his eyes opened so wide that I was afraid to see his eyes globes going out of his skull. He pitched his nose and shook a bit his head. Renesmee approached and with her the mouth-watering food. I couldn't help myself and took one of her vegetables. It's swept down on my tongue with a incredible mix of flavor. I closed my eyes to appreciate it to the maximum. Renesmee was open - mouthed, she just proposed one of her hamburger to me. I thanked her and took a bite of it. How could a simple sandwich be so satisfactory? I continued my meal, feeling slightly self-conscious with the attention that was on me. At the last bite, I recovered my aptitude of analysis. Have I just eaten some human food and appreciated it?

"Oh yes, you just have!"Edward confirmed.

"How are you feeling love?" Emmett asked, walking toward me and sitting next to me. His arms encircled me and he gently placed on kiss on my temple. I signed in delight just before remembering what he was doing few hours later. So I placed a distance between us.

"Why are you even here?" I asked looking at everything except him. "Your new toy hasn't kept your attention long enough if you want my point of view!" I declared sarcastically.

"Rose, we all came back home to find you sleeping!"

"Don't be a dork Em and find a better excuse. I cannot sleep as you sure know!"

"But strangely enough I have to confirm what he just says. You were sleeping and not responding to our stimulus. I decided to wait for you to awaken naturally before going on a complete check up." Carlisle interrupted us. "I'm very concerned by these anomalies that Edward had been sharing with us only recently"

"Anomalies?" I asked but my stomach felt funny.

I breathed deeply but nothing helps so to Edward advices, I run to the bathroom to empty my stomach. Emmett was keeping my hair out of my face and I wanted nothing much that to ask him to let me alone. He was already moving on with his life, I was doubting that seeing me in this condition was helping in my plan to seduce him all over again. I was feeling so weak after my episode that I didn't even have the strength to stand up. Emmett picked me up and offered me some water in order to rinse my month. I snuggled up against his torso and smelt his musky scent that I adored. I was feeling dizzy, but if being sick mean to be close to my husband again, I was more than ready to give up my comfort. Emmett went to Carlisle's office that he have installed on the ground floor to be able to continue to manage the development of Nessie. I didn't like to be apart from Emmett again and tears inflated my eyelids.

"What's wrong Hun? Are you in pain?" Emmett asked very concerned. I shook my head but just stared at him; Edward appeared.

"She is just afraid that now, you might be going to take again some distance. She is very sensitive right now and if our hypothesis is verify she will be like this for a long time. So you better learn patience Em."

"I will stay with you every second babe; we will find what is wrong with you." He stated to me. Instead of the indifference that had shown in his entire being since my return, there was the purest love that I knew he had for me since the day I saved him.

Carlisle emerged from behind the curtain in a blouse, came to us and caressed my hair.

"Rosalie, I would like to examine you to comprehend what is going on for you recently. It must sometimes hurt but it is for your own health and safety." He said. I nodded my head and took Emmett hands to be sure that he stayed where he was. He squeezed mine back and smiled.

"I suppose that you want Emmett to stay so I will just install a sheet when my exploration will go thoroughly" he began to explain.

"There is nothing that I haven't already seen" Emmett joked rising up and down his eyebrows."

Carlisle just looked severely at him and my goofy husband apologized and regained his seriousness. Carlisle began by checking my eyes, temperature, tongue, my skin's rigidity, my reflex and every basic. Then he weighted me, frowned but said nothing. I was beginning to be scared and I was meeting Emmett's eyes every other seconds. He then warned me that he was planning to make a gynecological examination. I was lost but I nodded. He installed the sheets at my belly level.

"There is now a possibility of you feeling some pain but in any case you might move. I will try to be as fast as possible!"

He focused then on his task and I just felt a bit uncomfortable but nothing more so I relaxed. Emmett sweet voice was humming our new song 'endless love' that we have played for our last two wedding. Suddenly a sharp pain passed through my body. I wrinkled and moaned.

"Is it soon finished?" Emmett asked Carlisle urgently. Tears rose and flowed along my cheeks. Emmett touched them with deference and surprise. I thought that he was as in shock as I was! A vampire crying! If human were sure of our existence, I will have applied for the world record book and won plenty of money for being the only one of a genre.

"I'm almost done" Carlisle said.

Edward smiled to me and took my other hands. Carlisle stopped what he was doing and I signed, relieved. He then removed his gloves and asked me to sit up. I obeyed but have to ask.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong, there is just a surprising change." he answered mysteriously.

"There is a possibility that you are pregnant Rosalie" Edward said. I was not convinced I had really understood him.

"What did you say? Pregnant? Me?

But then suddenly, I got the meaning of this incredible news. I didn't want to be objective or try to comprehend how this was possible. A big smile enlightened my face as I looked at Emmett and saw that his expression was puzzled.

"It's impossible. We are vampire and we cannot conceive." He said without looking at me.

"Emmett don't you want our baby?" I cried.

"How is that possible Carlisle? You might surely have a wrong diagnostic." He said again to Carlisle. I was beginning to fear that Emmett didn't want to be eternally link to me anymore. Why was he fighting it so much?

"Emmett she has gained ten pounds, she can sleep, eat and are on swing mood since one week before her departure. This was our first clue. The fact is that her gynecological examination revealed the same diagnostic. I'm going to feel your belly Rosalie" he warned me. I nodded once again but felt a bit uncomfortable. I relaxed my muscles and wait for him to say something. Instead of confirming his diagnostic, Carlisle went to his desk and wrote something in a book then he picked up the enormous book where he had written all the evolution of Bella's pregnancy. His hands flew to his forehead and he sat down on his chair. Why wasn't he saying something, anything?

"Is the baby ok?" I asked, pulling on my shirt to cover my belly and glancing to the guy. Emmett has a hard expression on his face, Edward seemed confused and Carlisle was deep in thought. "Edward?"

"The palpation of your belly was normal. We first thought that you were pregnant and in accordance with all the other sign, you are. But being two months pregnant for a human all this characteristic are accompanied with a light rigidity of the belly."

"If you acknowledge that I'm vampire..."

"No Rosalie! It doesn't work like that. If we're thinking that you're vampire, you will simply be enabled to carry a baby. Our bodies are frozen so there is no possibility for a baby to develop."

"But you had Renesmee!"

"It is different because Bella was human so her eggs could achieve maturity but not yours."Edward explained.

"So there is no baby?" I sobbed.

"We are sure of nothing Rosalie but I prefer to give you no hope and say that you're not pregnant" Carlisle interrupted us. "Sometime, some woman wants so much a baby that their bodies react as if there were."

"So you think that in some wicked way I pushed my body to show me sign of a pregnancy! That's just grotesque. I have wished for this baby all my life so why would my body react only now? It's ridiculous!" I said. I was pregnant. I knew it now I sure was!

"That is the first time for me to see a vampire woman with this kind of sign. I don't know what to say more to you!"Carlisle admitted.

"What about the true tears then?" Emmett asked. He hadn't said a word during our verbal joust and I was happy that he was trying to understand what was going on.

"I don't know! I need time to do some research and see what I can find about it." Carlisle concluded.

I stood up but my leg seemed incapable to carry my weight and bended. Emmett was fast enough to catch me before I collapsed. Carlisle recommended me to stay in bed. I knew that our family was waiting to ask us what was going on and I didn't know what to say.

"I think that you should bring Rosalie in your room Emmett" Edward declared "I will talk with everyone."

"Thank you" Emmett and I said at the same time.

Back to our room, we both lay in the bed and I waited for him to say something but he didn't. I was imagining how our baby will be. When I opened my eye, the sun was rising.

"You slept again" Emmett said, with fear in his eyes. "I don't like that."

"I hadn't slept with you since so long that I really enjoy it!" I teased.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Rose."

"Our baby is worth everything Em" I declared. I wasn't envisaged any other scenario. I just refused it.

"There is no baby Rosalie! Please don't hurt yourself! I know that you have always dreamed that we will make our own family but it's impossible. At least we can adopt if you want; I never comprehend why you were so reluctant to envisage this solution."

"It doesn't matter Emmet because I know in my heart that we're going to be parents." I pleaded.

"If you are, be aware then it will be some kind of monster." He screamed. He didn't have time to say more because before both of us had time to wink, Emmett was flying through the bedroom and landed with a deaf noise on the wall which tore and he went to fly up to the next tree which broke but stopped his running.

"What's the fuck?" he shouted.

Edward came in our room followed by Carlisle and Jasper.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked me, with awe in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything. We were arguing and he flew." I answered.

Emmett arrived with his clothes covered by mud and murmuring all bird cursing. He came back quickly.

"I didn't push myself through the door Rosalie. That is the confirmation that if you're not developing a power or god only said what; then the thing that you have in your abdomen is an abomination."Emmett said but couldn't go further because he was on the floor roaring in pain.

"Oh my gosh!"Jasper said and with fright but curiosity, put his hand on my belly. He prevented me that he was going to send wave of love and calm to it. I didn't know if it felt it but I sure did because I relaxed and next time I opened my eyes, another bright day was there and I felt like I was superwoman herself.

I have so much energy that I couldn't stay in place. I went to the bathroom and at my return to my room Bella and Alice were there, smiling.

"So we heard that congratulations are maybe in order" Bella said. I shook my head but Emmett reaction was killing me inside.

"Emmett will accept this as soon as Carlisle will confirm it. You have nothing to fear" Alice said, hugging me.

"But what if he doesn't?" I asked, needed to be reassured.

"He will! He's your famous Emmie bear" Bella chuckled.

"I don't know anymore. I can feel the difference, there is rift forming between us. If I'm truly pregnant I'm afraid to reach a non return point and I do know that I need him more than anything or anyone. Even more than Blood! Alice, please, say that you can you see something?"

"I'm sorry but I can't! I'm blind with you! There is nothing…at all."

"Since when?" I panicked.

"My visions were blurred at first few days before you took a break but then it just disappeared."

"Like if I was going to die?" I suggested, panicking. I wanted to cry but nothing came. I was back to vampire standard.

"No!" Bella shouted, "Don't say such non sense!"

"She is right. If you were going to die I will have seen something at least."Alice said.

"So I could be pregnant and the baby will blur your vision" I thought aloud. "However, even during Bella's pregnancy, you were able to see her a minimum right? What if Emmet was right and that…" I raved.

"Ok! End of the 'if'…guy!" Edward said, crossing only his head by the door. "Time to hunt together in family. That's a long time since we didn't do it."

I was happy to see him, so happy that I run to him to kiss his cheeks before I agreed to his hunting plan. Damn this mood swing, now there were all staring at me. I just raised my shoulders and we went to the dining room to find everyone. I smiled to Emmett and approach him but he take a step back. I frowned but tried again, he just did it again too.

Esme cleared her voice and proposed us to go. Emmett challenged Edward and they run at full speed. Esme took my hand and we followed them at a slower peace. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh and hoped that I was the one cheering him up. I got distracted by Carlisle touch.

"Rosalie, I will go next week to Italy in order to read some more in Volterra's library" Carlisle said. "I can promise you that I will find what is going on." He kissed my temple.

"Thank you dad but I don't want you to go there. If Aro heard about it, he would surely come and threaten our family. I think that it is better to just wait at least a little bit more." I argued.

"Are you sure Rosalie?" Esme asked and I nodded. I decided to focus on my future meal and run toward an elk. I was going to sink my fangs in his neck when two arms stooped me. I looked around and find Jasper behind me.

"What are you doing" I asked annoyed.

"What are _you_ doing? You were disgusted by the smell and you were going to drink it dry anyway?" he explained.

"Disgusted? Really? Now that you say it…"

"Trust my intuition sis, I'm sure. Usually the body reacts before the mind do like if it is unconscious and you didn't like it at all." he said. A breeze came and with it the smell of a mountain lion and this time, Jasper smiled and said:

"Go for it."

I run, salivating in advance. I had a great deal of fun drinking it. Jasper was laughing of my innocent pleasure and we played like children. The sunset this day was amazingly beautiful. Esme was comfortably installed in Carlisle' arms and they were silent, admiring it.

Jasper and Alice were making out furiously and I was hoping that I will sleep tightly because there was going to be some action tonight. Edward was talking with Renesmee and Bella was happily smiling, looking at them.

Me? Yes that's right, that left me all alone, only feeling slightly secure knowing that Emmett was less than 2 miles away from me. I was able to hear him wrestling with one of his favorite meal, a bear. I resisted to my craving to see him at first but then I decided to find him. He might have been tired to play with his food because he was just finishing his meal when I arrived.

"What are _you guys_ going to do to me today? Which tortures have you in mind?" he half teased, pointing to me then my belly to define the 'guy'.

"I don't know what happened yesterday Emmett but you know that I will never want to bless you, don't you?"I asked, suspended to his lips, waiting for his answer with anguish.

"I know that _you_ don't Rose."

"So, you're sure that I'm pregnant but you don't want it?"

"I don't know." He sincerely answered.

"I've always desired a baby Emmett. Not just a baby to be honest, your baby and only yours. I was damaged before you, and I will be if you don't want me anymore. I love you just too much, more than myself and we both know what people think about me being narcissi." I said. "Emmett there is no me without you." I couldn't go further. I was sure that he would say nothing but I have never dreamed that he would take my face in his hand and kissed me with so much love.

"There is no goofy Emmett without you narcissi Rose. I love you too, even if I'm acting like a moron these days. But I will be honest with you. If I have to choose between you or it, it will be you!"he simply stated.

"You will not have to choose" I declared.

We spent some quality time together, snogging like crazy, connecting our soul together one time again. I was ecstatic to have my loving half back. The following week, we stayed at home and little by little all symptoms disappeared but I didn't realize it because I was in bliss with Emmett. Carlisle, on the other end, noticed it and let me know that I was back to myself. There were no more power, no more craving, no more weaknesses, just old brand Rosalie and her mood swing. Emmett was fully supporting me on this new deception but I was deeply hurt. Jasper couldn't support it and he and Alice left for a few days.

Sunday, Edward suggested that we might go back to school in order to focus on something else. Renesmee wasn't happy about us, having a blast far from home. At the age of four years old, she looked like fifteen years old. She was only ten years sold the last time I looked at her. Now she was blushing furiously when Jacob was talking with her, reminding me that soon enough she would come with us in high school and be surrounded by all boys.

"Jacob, I want to go in high school. I have had the last grow spur, the next years, I will aged like everyone." She was arguing with passion.

"I know Renesmee but it will be easier to wait for the next promotion. What are a few more months? Just be patient Nessie bear!" Jacob explained before being interrupted by an angry Nessie!

"I'm not a baby anymore so don't call me like that. I thought that you were my best friend not my babysitter anymore and you have no right to give your opinion on this matters." she screamed."

"I'm going home" Jacob said, with hurt written all over his face. As soon as he passed the threshold, Edward lectured Nessie.

"You'd better be careful young lady because we will not tolerate you to become shameless and stubborn. You will apologize next time you see him, are we clear?"Edward said.

"Cristal clear" she whispered with tears in her eye.

My heart couldn't support to see her like that but Edward sent me a knowing glare. I knew that comforting her now will only result in her not taking this warning seriously. I went to my room, thinking about the fact that I was going back to my old life. No big deal!

* * *

I would like to know if you guy think that I might continue or not this story so review and give me your points of view positive or not!


	13. Ch12:Stephen

So here come the next chapter! I already have a bunch of ideas about where I'm going to develop this story but I would love to hear about what you guy think about the story so far so give me some feedback if you happen to read and like this story!Thanks! A special thank by the way for RJRAA and to those who put me on fav story or/ans alert story and that i might have forgotten to thank before!Sorry guy but I do enjoy your support! So I will stop the talk and let you Enjoy :-)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Stephen**

We arrived just in time at school Monday. Our excuses about our absence were an exotic disease that our mother –Esme- came back with during her latest trip in India. Just in case of it being contagious, our father had put us under quarantine. Jasper and Alice have come back this morning and we were going to our class when I met Stephen's eyes. He was hidden behind the plant next to the door way. He was staring at me but he said nothing. I felt in my gut that I had to speak with him. I excused myself to Bella and Jasper who were going to have class with me and went outside. Stephen joined me one second later. A big grin was lightening his beautiful face.

"Miss me much during this last week?" he asked me, taking my right hand in his and putting it on his torso where his heart was beating.

"In your dream!" I snapped, taking my hand back. I couldn't take my eye from his, staring like an idiot, but saying nothing much.

"You look different Rosie; you're magnificent, more than ever. I don't know how to say it! There is a glow about you, yes that's it!" he joked but something in his eyes was intriguing me.

"Why were you spying on me?" I decided to be direct and to break this strange bond that was linking us.

"I was admiring your person. You do know that you are quite admirable and I like to just take a look at you time to time. You're mine and I like to keep an eye on what is mine." He finished. This was the second time he has said that to me.

"I'm not yours! You don't own me" I declared, getting angry. I am so not a trophy that anyone can exhibit when they want to.

"Are you sure of that Rosalie Hale?" he asked and his eyes became red, bloody red. I couldn't understand what has just happened but everything was spinning around me. I try to grip him to regain my balance but he took a step back. The last thing I remembered was seeing him laughing at me and then everything was black.

I woke up in Carlisle' office, feeling nauseous once again. My belly was slightly hurting me and I thought about smoothing the pain by massaging it. And there it was! My baby bum. It was round and rigid just like it should have been during the first examination.

"What happened there?"Edward asked me, angry.

Tears came to me my eyes when I acknowledged his displeasure. F*** it, whatever was going on, it looked like it was happening to me in cycle.

"Keep your voice down when you talked to my wife" Emmett said harshly to Edward before continuing, " I was in class, in PE, when I just knew that something has happened to you so I went to Edward" Emmett began to explain to me. He was by my side, crushing my hand. He bends his head and began to kiss me avidly. Gosh, the man was so sexy when he was going all Neanderthal defending my honor furiously. I was more than glad to answer to his passion. My body was on fire and I was going wild. I didn't care anymore about what has just happened there, I just wanted to make love with my husband and if possible wildly. Edward coughed and Emmett reluctantly separated his lips from mine.

"We find you on the floor, blood on your forehead where you might have banged your head." Emmett finished his story.

"Blood? I bled?"

"Yes but it didn't last long thank goodness but _it _appeared!" Emmett cringed.

Carlisle came in a flash. He might have been running at full speed. His eyes were big and his hands were roaming my body looking for injury. My head had already healed and Carlisle touched my belly with deference. He pushed it a bit and measured it.

"I guessed that we were first right. There is all the symptoms now of a pregnancy." He smiled.

I agreed. Edward chuckled and declared:

"He or she sure is your child Em! It just complains about the restricted place and wished us to just stop to do whatever we were doing by pushing on it."

Emmett looked seriously at me and slowly touched my belly in an adoring way. He barely caresses it, fearing that he might hurt it. And then, finally the big grin that I was waiting on since the first time we were in this situation illuminated his feature.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he turned to Edward. He hasn't had the time to finish his sentence that Alice was coming like a storm in the office following by enthusiastic Jasper.

Jasper came to me and took my hand. He said nothing just smiling and radiating with so much love that we all were boosted with enjoyment. With respect, he took the hand he had in his and kissed it. I felt happy, moved deeply and squeezed his hand back.

"What did you say Edward?" I finally realized, "You can heard it?"

Edward chuckled and seemed to concentrate again. He then said

"I did hear it but right now there is nothing."

"How does it sound?" I asked him.

"It sounds like a baby. It is strange in one way because he reasoned but not in the same way Renesmee did it. It looked like it just perceived the closest environment that surrounded it. It doesn't recognize our voice, just yours by the way. I cannot say if he is more advanced than Renesmee. It is simply different." He concluded.

"Maybe that's because he is Emmett' child!"Jasper teased looking amusedly at Em. Emmett grinned but he was beaming proudly as if Jasper has just praised him.

"We can maybe imagine that it is normal…"Bella said entering the room, deeply in thought.

"That's possible" Edward answered her. "It can be explain like that too".

"Do you mind to share with us?'Carlisle asked them.

"Oh…well…sorry" Bella said. "I was thinking that since our child seemed to develop their mind rapidly, at this stage the child might already show difference in his thinking related to his gender. Girls are often more sensible to details whereas boys are more focus on what are around them in proximity."

"So you think that my baby is a boy?" I deducted with a glee on my face. "A baby boy" I muttered, imagining his dimples and smile just like his daddy. "Can we be sure Carlisle?"

"I don't know Rosalie. Being a vampire, I would say that it is impossible for me to do an ultrasound because your skin is so hard that it will not be possible to see anything. I 'm concerned about you turning human even for a short term and this bleeding is driving me mental; I can't find a explanation for those symptoms. Moreover, I still don't understand how your body suddenly continues to bear a baby and to help it develop! How did all of this begin Rosalie? You might have an idea perhaps." He concluded looking at me for an answer.

I did have one but I wasn't sure I wanted to say it aloud because it scared me as much as it amazed me. But how could I be objective when one of my oldest and deepest dreams seemed to come into reality. On the other hand, Carlisle needed to have a maximum of comprehension on what was happening to me, to be able to help me in case something would go wrong. So without another hesitation I said what was on my mind.

"Yes, I do. I think that it is reliable to Stephen."

* * *

Don't forget to push the button down and to let me know how you like the story or what you might wanna see in it in the future!


	14. Ch13:What is he?

Sorry for the delay! A big thank for my new and wonderful beta!She rocks! Thank you so muchhh to RJRRAA who is following me faithfully thrpugh this story and thanks to all of you that have attain this page!Hope you will enjoys this!

* * *

**Chapter 13: What are you?**

"Yes, I do. I think that it is accountable to Stephen."

* * *

"Why do you think that your pregnancy is attributable to Stephen?" Emmett asked me half surprised, half suspicious. The smile vanished from his face. I was surprised to read uncertainty in his eyes. Was he really having doubts about my fidelity toward him?

"I...am not really sure about that. It is just...um...how can I explain it? I am almost sure that I had met him before coming here. In one way I feel linked to him, but despite this attraction, I am on my guard." I tried to explain before being interrupted.

"You feel attracted to him? Like you wanna be his friend or just rip off his clothes and make him yours?" he snickered darkly.

"I am not willing to be close with him in any way…at least when I'm not already close to him. But every time I saw him, I felt...strange. He always caught my attention even when I hadn't seen him or smelt him. I feel attracted to him but it isn't natural. It scared me. I don't like it either, Emmett!" I said to my husband. I held out my hand to him and he took it after one second of hesitation. "I swear to you that I have never ever considered someone other than you in an intimate situation." I concluded. He nodded his head to let me know that he had heard my whisper, but he spoke to Edward.

"I need to know what is going on with that guy. I need someone who will be able to read him." he asked.

"Of course," my brother replied, and after lightly kissing my forehead they took off without adding anything. I didn't see them for the next three days.

Emmett's point of view:

Edward and I were following the guy who had been stalking my girl for two days now. We hadn't found anything suspect about him and I was beginning to fear that we wouldn't ever find something. During those two days, he went to class before heading to his mum's job where he worked until 8 pm. He usually would then pick up something to eat before heading straight to his house. He was the only child of his family. His dad was a source of conflict, and every day he would call at 9 p.m. to verbally fight with his wife and tell his son what a disappointment he was. Coming from a loving family as a human, even if I didn't remember much about it, I felt sorry for him.

Anyway, I was bored. During his sleeping time I would go to hunt, because being near humans all the time was tiring me out. I wanted to go see Rosalie and make sure that she was okay, but thanks to Edward I knew that she didn't need me.

Today, day number three, Stephen woke up for the same ritual. He would put on his jogging suit and go run 10 kilometers at a pace too slow for my vampire state. Back home, he took a shower and put some perfume on before throwing some clothes on. My Rose would have been out of her mind, seeing him putting clothes that didn't match at all together. I smiled at that thought. My mind slipped to the last night we had shared together so long ago and I wondered if she would let me make love to her when I returned. I missed her so much and I wanted to go back to the way we were before. I needed to prove to her with more than just some words that I loved her with all my mind and body.

I was surprised that Edward hadn't begged me to stop my wild thought when I saw his eyebrow bend in a frown.

"Something is not normal" he said. "He is thinking about eating but with such a strong obsession..."

At that very time, the brown guy emerged from his entrance, screaming to his mum his wishes for her to have a good a day. I was expecting him to go to his Volvo and to make his way to school but he just checked that no one was spying on him. He casually took his path toward his running course and sniffed the air. He sure was focusing on looking for something. A big smile appeared on his face and he took off like a bullet. How could he run so fast? Edward and I were following him at high speed and this time he smelt us because he turned and snarled at us. His eyes were a dark crimson color. We saw too late a young boy that he snatched and drank from while continuing his course through the forest. As soon as he was done drinking, he stopped and turned to look at us.

"Well, well, well! Look who is following me. How interesting! I had the feeling since this morning that something was off," Stephen said before asking, while pointing to the body, "May I?"

We understood that he wanted to dispose of the body. He dug a hole into the ground and, to our surprise, said a prayer before covering it.

"What are you?" Edward began with hostility, keeping his eyes on each movement Stephen made.

Without fearing us, he sat on a rock near him and answered:

"Do you still need to ask? Aren't you one yourself?"

"I wanted to have confirmation, that's all," he said matter-of-factly and smelt again before continuing." Why don't you smell like us? How can you change your eye color?"

"Is it why you are following me? And here I thought you were coming for a more important matter like my future mate," he declared while looking straight at me. I didn't get it at first but when I heard Edward growling, my brain made the link between what he had said and Rosalie. I was going for his throat when Edward stopped me.

"What makes you think that she will be?"

"Why are you following me?" Stephen repeated again.

Edward exhaled slowly, and his voice took a cold tone.

"You know us. You knew that I was able to read your mind, and that was why you were changing your scent and your mind every time you were around us.

"You're not the only gifted one, Edward. I have a most unique talent. I can change the molecular structure of everything. That is why I can make my eye color, my scent or anything I want like I want it to be," he declared. "A wonderful gift, don't you think Emmett?"

"You have changed something in Rosalie? What?" I asked, fearful of the consequences it might have then.

"The reason vampires can't have babies is because they are frozen into one state. Being next to Rosalie I activated the maturation of her ova in order for her to be fertilized during the next mating with you."

"Why did you do it?"I asked.

"Do you need to ask? Isn't it obvious? I had heard about her desire and it seemed like a perfect action to do for her."

"Why her? Why do you want so much to fulfill her wishes?"

A smile spread on his face as his eyes filled with an emotion I didn't want to see on his features while talking about **my** wife.

"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Her smile, her scent, her movement, everything is just perfect the way it is. I have never felt such strong emotion for someone. I would do anything for a simple touch of her," he confessed.

"Don't you dare come close to her again!" I warned him.

"My gift has a short duration effect, Emmett, as you must have already acknowledged it, and without me there will be no such thing as a pregnant and happy Rosalie. She is in a way linked to me for quite some time. That's why this dear brother of yours hasn't let you get to me since our encounter."

"Is it true?" I asked Edward. He wore a blank expression on his face and asked, "What do you want from us? Nothing is ever free," he said.

"I want to make Rosalie happy. She has to be mine. I. Want. Her." he said slowly.

Edward or not, the guy has signed his death warrant. How could he announce with such carelessness, the fact that he wanted to take her from me? I wouldn't be appeased before I had lit a fire and put every piece of him into it. I struggled to free myself from Edward, guessing that I was stronger than my brother; Stephen stood up and readied himself to speed out of my path as soon as he needed to.

"Calm down Emmett, we need to analyze the situation before doing anything," he tried to convince me. Seeing that his speech had no effect at all on me, he used a disloyal tactic.

"How do you think Rosalie would react if she loses the fetus?"

I was beaten, I had to let him live until our baby is born but then…there would be no obstacle between him and me. Word of Emmett Cullen!

"How often will Rosalie need to be next to you?" Edward asked, keeping his head straight to our discussion.

"The more, the better!" he smiled.

"We need to go and talk about it with our family" my brother said.

"As you wish! You sure know where and when you guys can find me," Stephen said while changing his scent and eyes to the ways they were in my memory.

"Wait! Why do you change yourself to human ways?"

"My mum will not like the new version and it's easier this way. I don't need to attract my prey, I like to chase them. It makes the game more exciting."

I did like to play with my prey but they weren't human. Then again, if it hadn't been for Rosalie, I am not sure I would have taken the vegetarian style of life. On the other hand, I was confused. How could he still live with his human mum and not drink from her if he kept on feeding on humans?

Rosalie's point of view:

Three days, eight hours, thirty minutes and forty seconds and still not even a quick appearance of Emmett or Edward. It was driving me crazy to be kept in the dark. Without being sure that Stephen was really the one who allowed me to be able to carry the fetus, I was sure that he was a person I should stay away from. I didn't feel comfortable, not having my sibling and husband next to me. All my instinct was screaming "Danger!" I was pacing around the house before hearing Carlisle call me for my everyday checkup before he had to go to the hospital. Every time, he would frown a bit more but he has never said anything to me as if he was hoping that the guys would come back with some explanations about my situation. I didn't need him to say anything either because my memories of Bella's pregnancy were fresh; I knew that mine was very different from hers. In some way the process was quicker or slower than her. It followed no pattern at all of any kind of living creatures, or myths for that matter.

The pressure was building inside of me and even Jasper couldn't always support it, so I took some time every day to go outside under the strict surveillance of Esme and one of my family members.

This checkup wasn't any different from the previous one, and my patience was wearing thin. I relaxed slightly when my nose caught the scent of Renesmee. It was a long time since we had talked and I was suspecting that in one way or another she felt a bit lost. For the first time in her life, her father was far away from her and she was still in a cold war with Jacob. I could see that she was suffering severely from both losses.

I followed her and found her limp in the sofa, a cute pout on her face. I smiled, and then what struck me was the sharp pain that I could read in her eyes. When she realized that I was with her, she made a gesture toward the door like she wanted to escape from me. I suddenly realized that she was, for some reason unknown to me, putting me aside from her life. That awakening hurt me because there had always been a special spot in my heart for her since the first breath she took some years ago.

"Renesmee, please!" I begged her and without saying more she ran to me and hugged me with all her strength as if she was afraid that I might leave her. Sometimes, I truly forgot that even if she looked quite mature, she was emotionally still very young.

"What's going on in this pretty head of yours, darling?" I asked her. She blushed furiously but didn't answer me.

"Are you worrying about your dad, or is it this fight with Jacob that is putting you in this state?" I pushed her to confide.

"Nothing is ever going to be right! No one wants me anymore!" she wailed.

She took me completely by surprise. She was the most loved and spoiled little person in our circle. Where was this fear of the future coming from?

"Why are you thinking that?"

"First of all, you are going to have a baby and I will no longer be close to you."

I squeezed her in my arms and kissed her forehead while I tried to reassure her that she was indispensable for this family.

"Renesmee, you are my niece, my only niece, and it is true that I have never hidden the fact that I wished that you were my child, but the truth is that you never were. I have accepted this fact but it didn't make me love you any less! I still wish to be able one day to cuddle my own little baby in my arms, but in my perfect vision of this event, I see you next to me, sending to him or her flash of us and how she is going to have an amazing friendship with you. I want you to be as close as possible with my child and to help him or her in whatever mischief she is going to put her or himself into. I can't imagine any future without you, and that is why it makes me so mad to see you like a little puppy, following Jacob everywhere," I concluded. I was proud of myself. I could see that Renesmee was once again feeling sure of herself but I needed to put an end to her quarrel with the mutt! I never thought I would sink so low, I secretly sighed. Anyway, she was linked to Jacob and she was hurting, so I needed to help her.

"Jacob and I, we are not friends anymore...I think" she said after a good minute.

"Why not?"

"I have been once with him but I couldn't get the words of excuses out of me. I wanted to, I really did, but it was like if I was frozen."

"So, what happened next?"

"He acted as if nothing had happened and we went to see a movie together, but since then I feel heavy inside, guilty. I can't be myself next to him and I took some distance from him."

"Your pride has been more powerful that you feeling for him, that is why you feel so bad inside. I supposed that if you are honest and open with him, your relationship will go right back to what it used to be."

"I don't want it to go back to what we used to share." she said with vigor before she became redder, "I want more."

"More?"

"Like you and Emmett, mum and dad, grandma and grandpa, Alice and Jasper!"

"I think I get your drift!" I smiled at her.

"I think I do too!" said Edward's voice, with so much violence that it froze me and made Renesmee reduces the distance between our bodies. My joy at seeing Emmett was so intense that I had to fight my instinct to run to him in order to continue to appease my niece. My eyes were speaking for me to Emmett, begging him to come closer. He looked at me long enough to make it awkward but sat next to me. He took my hand in his giant one and kissed it. I felt that something was off. However, before I could ask him what was wrong, a big smile blossomed on his face and he asked with a cocky voice:

"More ? I think that it is time for us, young lady, to have 'the Talk'!"

He chuckled and his eyebrow went up and down quickly, making Edward growl and pushing me to hit on his scalp, but nothing could lessen his joy. He had been waiting for this moment since Renesmee's birth and with an evident pleasure, he pulled a condom out of his pocket and began his speech for the benefit of both of the Masen Cullen members. This moment is engraved in my memories as one of the most epic ones!

* * *

Review and give me your opinion if you please!


End file.
